


Heat

by Starofwinter



Series: Happy Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Knot Milking, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Standard Genitalia, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer goes into heat, and his Alphas and husband are more than happy to help him through it.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a standalone fic, to separate fluff and smut for those who prefer one or the other - or both! A choose your own adventure!

Killer shivers as he sprawls out on the bed, leaning back against Anomaly's bare chest.  “See how ready for you they are?” Anomaly purrs in his ear, lightly nipping the lobe, “They want to take you now, but  _ I _ want to see you wet and  _ dripping _ around their knots, understand?”  

Killer nods, biting his lip as he rocks his hips.  Anomaly has two fingers in his opening, working him slowly - it’s nowhere near enough to get him off, but it’s more than enough to work him up, higher and higher but never taking the edge off.  The metal of his other hand is cool on his chest, lightly scraping over the piercings in his nipples.

He’s  _ already _ dripping wet on Anomaly’s hand, slick easing the way for his slender fingers, and Killer desperately wants one of their Alphas inside him  _ now _ , but Anomaly growls anytime they shift.  He knows the other Omega is getting off on the power, and he kind of hates him for it.  “Anomaly- An’ika, please.” He can’t keep the whine out of his voice. 

“Okay, okay,” Anomaly murmurs in his ear, curling his fingers one last time to make him moan, “Since you’re being so good for me.”  He pulls his fingers out, and Killer whimpers at the loss.

“I’m right here,” Ordo says, his voice soft as he takes Killer in his arms, gently lifting him into his lap.  His hands are warm and calloused, and they feel  _ so good _ on his flushed skin.  “I’ve got you, Kil’ika, you’re being so good, waiting for us.”

Killer leans up, kissing him softly as he tries to hold back a whine.  He can smell the  _ Alpha _ on Ordo’s skin, and he knows it’s his heat, but  _ still _ .  He feels drunk on it, his heartbeat skipping a little as it picks up, and he nuzzles into the crook of Ordo’s neck.  “Please fuck me, Alpha.” They almost never use that kind of endearment, but right now, it feels  _ right _ .  He wants Ordo to hold him and fuck him, keeping him on his knot for as long as they can, letting instinct and hunger take over.  He purrs, low and whining and so  _ needy _ .  He can’t help it, and he writhes a little on the bed, making a show of how appealing he is, begging for his Alphas.

“Are you ready?”  Killer shivers when Ordo looks down at him - his pupils are blown wide, cheeks flushed, and Killer loves knowing that it’s all for  _ him _ .  It’s effortless for Ordo to lift him onto his cock, supporting him easily as he slides him down.  Killer gasps softly - even after Anomaly’s fingers, Ordo is still more than enough to stretch him open, filling him completely.  

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Mereel says softly from behind them, and Killer looks over his shoulder, watching as he strokes himself in time with Ordo helping Killer ride him, hands still wrapped around his ass, tight enough to leave bruises.  Normally, neither of them are into leaving marks like that, but right now, they’re both too damned desperate to be gentle.

Ordo growls softly, possessive even with the rest of them while Killer is in heat and covered in scent.  He bites down on Killer’s throat, leaving a mark that will last for a while - it just makes Killer keen, clenching around him eagerly, more slick dripping down their thighs from where they’re joined.  Hells, he’d growled at  _ Sev _ earlier, and and the two Alphas had been close to facing off when Killer had dragged him back inside to kiss him eagerly.

“Manda, can't wait to see you fat with our come,” A’den purrs as he tugs Anomaly into his lap, “Ordo, mind if I get my knot wet first?”  

There’s no mistaking Anomaly’s shivery whine at that, and Ordo cocks his head.  “What do you think, Kil’ika, should we let him play with Anomaly where you can watch?”

Killer shivers.  “As long as I still get his come,” he says, and feels Ordo shudder with his cock still buried deep.  “I need you, all of you.” The heat is still making him foggy and hazy, but he  _ knows _ that.  

“And you'll have us,” Ordo promises, punctuating it with a thrust, “All of us, till you're dripping with us.”  The filthy promises sound  _ incredible _ in Ordo's normally calm and steady voice, now just above a growl.

Killer gasps softly, arching in his arms.  “Please, cyare, please fuck me, I need it-”  He whines, his thighs shaking while he rides Ordo’s cock, able to feel the first stretch of his knot.  Ordo meets every thrust with one of his own, and he  _ growls _ when Killer comes with a gasp, tugging him down by his hips to bury his knot deep.  A roll of his hips makes them both moan, and then Killer is almost sobbing in relief as he feels Ordo come inside.  

“Feel that?” Ordo says, his voice low as he brushes a kiss to Killer’s ear, “You’re going to keep that inside till we’re all through with you.”

Killer shivers again as he rests against Ordo’s chest, tight around his knot and still aching with the need to be full.  He feels feverish and flushed, his slick and come soaking them both, and there’s a possessive part of him that likes knowing that Ordo smells of him now.  He likes knowing that  _ he _ will smell like all of his Alphas after this, too.

A soft whimper gets their attention, and Killer glances over to Anomaly and A’den.  Anomaly is on his knees and elbows, presenting himself as A’den slowly pushes into him.  The Alpha is nuzzling the back of his neck and nipping lightly, claiming Anomaly all over again as  _ theirs _ .  Anomaly is moaning louder now, and when A’den shifts, Killer can see why - the piercing just at the edge of his knot is teasing him, and he knows exactly how that ladder feels rubbing over his walls, in just the right way to grind over his sweet spot and make him see stars.  He can’t wait, but for now, he’s content to watch Anomaly come undone, begging and panting while A’den fucks him, one of the Alpha’s hands wrapped around his wrists to hold him still.

Killer squirms on Ordo’s knot, whimpering as it tugs a little, and Ordo shushes him, biting lightly at the back of his neck.  “Be still, Omega,” he says softly, his voice rumbling against Killer’s back. He shivers and goes obediently limp against Ordo’s chest.  One large hand rests over his chest, playing with the piercings on his nipples and making him clench around Ordo’s knot. “You'll get his knot soon enough.”

It takes a while for Ordo's knot to slip out, but Jaing is there immediately, careful as he lays Killer out on the bed with his hips tilted up.  “Just look at you,” he murmurs, sounding reverent, “Already fucked open for me, ready for my knot. I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this.”  Jaing is holding back, Killer knows; it’s obvious in the hungry look in his eyes and the trembling tension in his muscles, the growling edge to his voice, but he’s still  _ so careful _ , like Killer is something beautiful and fragile, and he could break him if he wasn’t.  “You’re so beautiful, and you’re all ours.” He leans down, kissing Killer, gentle but with the faint, sharp edge of teeth catching his lip as he pulls away.  

Killer can’t help his soft whine as Jaing slides in, easy and slow, taking his time.  It’s perfect, so perfect, and he whispers it to his Alpha, over and over until Jaing kisses him again.  He runs a gentle hand down Killer’s belly, shushing him. “You’re ours, kitten, just let us take care of you, we’re going to fill you up, don’t worry.”  The low rumble of what might be a growl or purr softens his voice, and it makes Killer shiver.

“Please, Jaing, I need you,” he whispers urgently, trying to rock his hips down.  It just gets another low growl, and he goes still again. Jaing picks up the pace, faster and harder now, taking him over and over until he’s crying out.  

Killer remembers what he likes too, at least, and rakes his nails over broad shoulders, and it gets a harder thrust, enough to push that thick knot into him and make him come  _ again _ .  He’s a mess already, belly streaked with his own come, and Jaing purrs as he leans down to lick it up.  “You taste so good for me, kitten,” he says, kissing Killer to let him taste himself on his lips, “Tell you what, after An’ika comes on A’den’s cock, why don’t we let him come over here and blow you?  I bet we can make you come a few times before I’m finished.” His smile is sharp and nearly feral, eyes dark with hunger as he grinds in and comes with a low moan. 

Jaing shudders, pressing kisses to Killer’s chest, soft brushes of his lips to sweat-damp skin as he breathes in the scent of an Omega in heat.  “You’re so perfect. Gods, you’re perfect, and you’re ours. Come here.” He lifts Killer into his lap so he can sit back, nuzzling into his throat, biting down lightly just to hear him gasp as sharp teeth brush sensitive skin.  

“Don’t distract him too much, Jaing,” Mereel says with a chuckle, “You know how much An’ika likes it when he’s got an audience.”

Jaing’s hand is gentle on Killer’s chin, turning him to look at Anomaly, grinding down against A’den and whining softly.  His belly is already striped with his own come, but he’s hard again, A’den’s hand wrapped around his cock, the other pressing teasing fingers into Anomaly instead of actually knotting him.  Anomaly looks up at them, and the pure lust in his eyes takes Killer’s breath away. Instead of chasing his own release, Anomaly pulls off A’den with a breathless little whimper and shakily makes his way over.  Jaing purrs, stroking fingers through his silver hair, drawing him in for a kiss before letting Killer do the same.

Anomaly kisses as fiercely as ever, his fingers finding Killer’s hair to tug it as he ruts against the curve of his hip.  That gets a low growl from Jaing, and he takes Anomaly’s chin in a tight grip, ignoring his whine. “I think you have a job to do, An’ika,” he says, “You don’t get off till after Killer does.”  Shifting his grip, he tangles his fingers in Anomaly’s hair and pushes his head down between them. Anomaly doesn’t even make a sound of protest, just wraps his lips around Killer’s cock, sucking obediently.  He learned a long time ago what Killer likes, and now he’s showing off, making him moan with every bob of his head. Jaing doesn’t let go, keeping Anomaly’s hair wrapped around his hand, sometimes forcing his head down till Anomaly trembles and manages a muffled whine around Killer’s cock.  “Hush, I know you like it.” Going by the way Anomaly is rutting against the bed, he most certainly does. Killer rakes his nails up Anomaly’s back, and he smirks a little when he shudders and arches into it. 

Jaing keeps murmuring praise in Killer’s ear, telling him how good he feels every time he tightens up around his knot, how he can feel every last shiver and twitch of his hips, and how sweet he feels.  It’s heady, the low rasp of his voice, the way his teeth graze his ear or throat, and Killer knows he can’t last long. He gasps out, “Fuck, An’ika-” just before he comes down Anomaly’s throat, moaning as Anomaly swallows around him, only pulling off once he’s finished.  Jaing is grinding in deep as he comes again, but his knot is already going down, and he slips out - Mereel is already there to replace him though, pushing in what little come has leaked out with his cock. Anomaly slips into Killer’s lap while he’s still riding out the aftershocks of orgasm, kissing him with swollen pink lips, and Killer kisses him back between soft gasps for air.

Mereel steals a kiss from Anomaly too, pressed up against Killer’s back, his skin almost cool in contrast.  Normally, he’s far warmer than Killer is, but Heat brings an almost feverish warmth to his skin, and the  _ activity _ isn’t helping with that.  Anomaly pulls back to smirk at Mereel, a flash of wicked mischief in his expression, and he tugs Killer forward to whisper in his ear.  

Mereel could easily hear them if he paid attention, but it’s clear this is a surprise, so he focuses on rolling his hips to make Killer gasp.  The Omega in his lap turns his head, fluttering his lashes and smiling sweetly at him as he asks, “Will you help me turn around?” It’s an act, and Mereel  _ knows _ it, but he can hardly say no.  

He’s gentle though, helping Killer turn so they’re facing each other, rolling his eyes at Anomaly’s little whine.  “Can someone who doesn’t have their hands full keep his mouth busy?” he says with a smirk, and Ordo tugs Anomaly over, groaning softly while he guides him down to suck his cock, already hard again.

Killer’s eyes flicker with a wicked gleam, and he presses Mereel back on the bed, rolling his hips while he does.   “Let me take care of you, Alpha,” he purrs, and Mereel shudders - he told Killer  _ one time _ that he thought he could get drunk on the sound of that purr, and now look what it’s gotten him.  A lapful of needy Omega in heat, purring and riding his cock with thighs shaking, panting his name with every slow rock of his hips.  It’s paradise, if you ask either of them. Killer is lost in the feeling of being so full, and he’s eager for more - he  _ wants _ to give himself over to Mereel, giving pleasure even as he  _ takes _ it.  It feels heady to take control, and the look in Mereel’s eyes feels the same as any of them fucking him into the bed.  

“Anything you want, kitten.”  Mereel pulls him down into a kiss, and Killer sighs against his lips.  He’s trying hard to stay in control, but his pretty gold eyes are glazed over while he grinds down on Mereel’s swelling knot, gasping when it slips inside.  “Just like that, beautiful, you’re so sweet on my cock.”

Killer shudders, but there’s a wickedness to his knot-drunk smile that wasn’t there before as he deliberately rolls his hips, clenching down on Mereel’s cock.  “Want to fuck myself on your knot,” Killer murmurs against his lips, trying to focus through the heat-drunk haze as he slowly relaxes before tightening again, earning a low moan.  He keeps up the movement, though his pattern falters as he comes again, the Alpha’s thick knot rubbing over his sweet spot. It sends stars flashing behind his eyes, and he has to stop, bracing himself on Mereel’s broad shoulders as he rides it out.

“ _ Fuck _ \- don’t stop.”  Killer isn’t sure if he  _ could _ , even when he feels Mereel come inside him, instead tightening even more around him, deliberate and  _ intense _ .  It only draws out  _ both _ their highs, and Killer can already feel himself sinking further into his heat, drunk on hormones and Alpha scent and knots- 

Mereel comes again, even longer than the last time, as Killer rides him through it, almost too tight around his knot to move any more.  He’s not sure if  _ he’s _ the one begging for more, or Mereel, but the look in his Alpha’s eyes - love, trust, hunger, and so much more that Killer will never be able to put a name to - is enough to keep him going for as long as they can both take it.

Killer isn’t sure how long it is before Anomaly kneels beside them.  “Can I suck you off?” he asks, looking up at him with dark eyes, pupils blown so wide he can barely see the blue and gold.  

“ _ Please _ .”  Killer breathes, the only word he can possibly manage right now.  The wet heat of Anomaly’s beautiful mouth is almost enough to make him come again, but he fucks himself back on Mereel’s knot instead, wringing a groan from the Alpha.  He wraps a hand in Anomaly’s hair, holding him down so every roll of Killer’s hips works his cock in and out of his mouth. 

Time stops having any meaning for Killer, between fucking himself on Mereel’s knot and thrusting into the sweet heat of Anomaly’s mouth, and he thinks he comes again, but he isn’t sure till he sees Mereel kissing his come off Anomaly’s face.  This time when he blanks out, he goes limp against the brace of Mereel’s thick thighs behind him, trying and failing to catch his breath. 

After Mereel slips out and climbs over to curl into A’den’s side, Kom’rk gently takes his place behind Killer, Prudii between his spread thighs.  The Omega is shivering through the aftershocks of his own orgasm after milking Mereel’s knot for so long, and his eyes are glassy as he looks up at Prudii.  He manages a smile, but it’s shaky and hazy, fucked out and almost drunk. “You look so beautiful,” Kom’rk murmurs between kisses, brushing his fingers over Killer’s cheek as he turns his head.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Prudii says softly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, “I don’t think he’ll last if you take your time with him.”

“Hmm, I don’t either, I can’t wait long anyway.”  Kom’rk slides into him easily, biting down on Killer’s shoulder to muffle a moan.  “Gods, you feel amazing, so wet and open for me.”

“Riding Mer’ika’s knot will do that to you, won’t it, kitten?  Bit off a little more than you could chew with that, huh?” Prudii kisses him, even as he laughs softly when Mereel mutters from behind them.

“Can we not talk about biting in reference to that?”

“Oh, like you don’t like being bitten,” Jaing shoots back, grinning as he snaps his hips into Anomaly.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Killer loses focus again after that, Kom’rk rolling his hips just right to drag his cock over Killer’s sweet spot, making his head fall forward onto Prudii’s shoulder.  He feels like he’s floating on the sensations, and they only get more intense as he feels Kom’rk’s knot start to catch. He can’t come again, but he wants to so badly. It’s almost too much, and he feels himself sob as Kom’rk  _ finally _ comes inside him.  “Udesii, Kil’ika,” Prudii murmurs, as Kom’rk grunts softly, “Udesii, I’ve got you.”  He rubs Killer’s belly, over the slight swell visible there. “Look at how well you’re taking all of us.  Love watching you, you know that? If I wasn’t holding out, I’d come just from that.”

He keeps murmuring soft, affectionate words in Killer’s ear, even as his clever fingers tease around Kom’rk’s knot, gathering slick and come.  They slowly circle his hole, and he presses into it as much as he can. “After Kom’rk’s knot goes down, he’s going to fuck your pretty little ass so I can fill you up all over again.  Do you like that idea?”

“Y- _ yes _ ,” Killer stutters out, between hitching breaths, “Please.”   He can barely scrape together enough conscious thought to speak, but he needs to let them know how much he wants it.

“Easy, kitten,” Prudii murmurs, “Easy, I’ll get you ready for him.”  Slender fingers press inside - as relaxed as he is already, it doesn’t take long to get him opened properly, but he’s  _ thorough _ .  It’s only after Kom’rk’s knot finally slips out that Prudii finally pulls his fingers away, his hand wrapping around his length, slowly guiding his cock into their Omega’s ass.  Killer gasps at the new feeling, his head falling forward again, barely able to catch his breath as Prudii slides his dripping cock into him as well. His knot is already starting to swell, but it only adds to the overwhelming sensations, a faint pop in and out as Prudii thrusts.  “You feel incredible.” Prudii smiles at him between kisses, his expression bordering on pure awe. 

Killer doesn’t know how long they go like that, Prudii’s hands at his hip and the back of his neck, Kom’rk holding them both, stealing kisses from both of them whenever he can.  They’re all breathing together, hearts beating at the same rhythm, and Killer feels like he could go on  _ forever _ like this, pinned between them and breathing in their heavy Alpha scents - it isn’t normally so strong, but when he’s in heat, it’s all he can smell, it’s all he  _ craves _ .  He needs them  _ so badly _ , and he only realizes tears are streaking his cheeks when Prudii kisses them away.   “Need you,” he manages, breathless and shivering.

“You have us,” Kom’rk promises, purring as he rolls his hips in a counterpoint to Prudii’s thrusts, “We’re right here, and we’re not going anywhere.”  Killer nods, his face buried in Prudii’s throat, breathing him in. The Alpha bucks  _ hard _ , knotting him with a low groan, another burst of heat blooming in Killer’s belly as he comes.  It only takes a few more thrusts for Kom’rk to follow him over, and he buries his face in Killer’s hair, panting as they both ride out the high.  Killer  _ can’t _ come again, not yet, but it feels  _ so good _ to have them both buried inside him.  He just closes his eyes and takes it, shivering at every spark of pleasure that rushes through him any time either of them shifts.  

Kom’rk pulls out first, kissing the back of his neck.  He takes the bottle of water Ordo offers, holding it to Killer’s lips to let him drink.  The water is cool, bringing down his feverish heat just a little to let him breathe. A few drops escape to run down his chin and drip to his chest, and Prudii chases them, licking them off his skin.  Killer whimpers, and his eyes flutter shut. 

He doesn’t open them until he feels A’den’s broad, strong hand running over the slight curve of his belly, purring to him.  “Look at you, kitten,” he murmurs, soft enough that only Killer can hear as he lifts him off Prudii’s knot and into his own lap, “You’re beautiful like this.  Wish I could keep you looking this way all the time.” The look in his eyes almost takes Killer’s breath away - he looks  _ reverent _ , like Killer is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.  “You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you? I can see it on that pretty face of yours.  You’d never have to worry about anything ever again. Just stay in bed, let us pamper you as much as you want, feed you whenever you get hungry, fuck you whenever you want, keep your belly full…”  Killer whines softly; in his heat-hazed mind, it sounds  _ perfect _ .

A’den eases in slowly, like Killer isn’t fucked open and sloppy for him, dripping slick and come.  Killer moans as he arches up, A’den’s piercings dragging over his too-sensitive rim, and the Alpha kisses the sound off his lips.  “Please,” Killer whispers, “Please-” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, only that he needs  _ more _ .  

“Shh, shh.  I’ve got you.  Tell you what, after this?  I’m gonna put a plug in you, make sure you keep all of us inside you, just the way you like.  Never thought a pretty little thing like you would be so needy, but kriff, I love it. Love hearing you ask for what you want, just so we can give it to you.”  A’den kisses him again, and Killer clings to him, his nails dragging down his Alpha’s shoulders. It gets A’den to snap his hips forward, fucking Killer hard into the mattress.  It’s  _ exactly _ what he needs, the feeling of being claimed and fucked, an Alpha -  _ his Alphas _ \- giving him exactly what his body and mind want so badly.  It’s so much better because he trusts them to take care of him, just like he needs, to give himself up fully to them.  He’s high on it, the rush of endorphins and the emotional release of it all. 

“Need  _ you _ , Alpha,” he whispers, breathless and gasping, and A’den smiles.

“You’ve got me, kitten.  I’m right here.”

The promise is what breaks him, shattering him into a thousand pieces as he comes again finally, the high drawn out until he’s mindless with it, his entire galaxy narrowing down to A’den fucking him through it, each piercing sending fireworks through the already white-hot pleasure flooding his mind.

When he comes back around, it’s to the feeling of A’den’s knot filling him, the last piercing - right under his knot, right where he’s so achingly sensitive - rubbing against him and making his cock leak against his own belly.  A’den’s hand is rubbing soothing circles over his belly, his Alpha shushing him gently. “Udesii,” he purrs, and then the others are there, pressing in close to pin him comfortably between them all. 

It’s warm, warm enough that he isn’t shivering despite the chill of the late autumn evening and his own feverish warmth, and Killer closes his eyes.  He should check in with them, make sure everyone is okay, but Anomaly rests his head on his chest, and then Jaing’s fingers are running through his sweat-damp hair, gently working out the tangles, and Mereel’s voice is warm and soft as he says, “Go to sleep, kitten.  Get some rest, we’ll take care of you.” Between that and the low purrs of his Alphas and his riduur, he can’t stay awake any longer. 

They’ll still be there when he wakes up.

 


End file.
